Father of the Bride
by Daisy Chains and Growing Pains
Summary: They had always known this day would come but, for once, Earth's mightiest heroes just weren't prepared. Series of one-shots.
1. The One Thing He Didn't See Coming

He never quite felt as if he was old enough to have a daughter who was getting married. But then again, he never quite felt as if he was old enough to be having a child when Jane came to them; a bright and bouncing ball of life that brought nothing but happiness with her. He was only 25, just a man and discovering himself and his place in S.H.I.E.L.D. He and Laura had just gotten married and she was struggling with who he was and what he did, their marriage off to a rocky start. But when she was placed into his arms that fateful November night, they both discovered their place and purpose in the world.

Clint watched his eldest grow in grace and beauty, marveling at the joy she brought to all those who surrounded her. As a blonde haired blue eyed, front toothless, pigtailed little girl she brought spunk and personality to her parents. Her wit beyond her years and her compassion enough to bring her Momma to tears. He remembered one August day when she was seven when she found an abandoned and injured baby owl in their barn, begging Clint with tear filled eyes to let her take care of it. He found a shoebox in their closet, allowing her to take the baby bird into her custody for the night until they could take it to the closest animal clinic. She had sat out on the porch, feeding the little creature from an eyedropper and speaking to her as if it were an old friend. He had stood in front of the kitchen window, watching his baby girl cradle the Nike box in her arms, astonished by the immense kindness of such a little girl.

But as Clint buttoned up the white shirt of his tuxedo, he was reminded that his little ponytailed girl had grown up to be a woman in a blink of his eyes. At 15, she welcomed a baby brother, and at 20 a baby sister, and at 22, the birth of her third sibling. Cooper stood beside him in the mirror of his master bathroom, playing with a loose tooth while his father combed though his unruly brown hair. He then set the comb down, squeezing his son's shoulders, "Gotta look our best for Janie's big day, huh sport?"

The ten year old squirmed in his own black tux, pulling at the tie that Clint had taught him how to tie, "Why do I have to wear such itchy clothes? I'm not getting married."

Clint chuckled, "I know bud, we're all uncomfortable."

He turned to pick up his own tie from the bed, tossing it around his neck and making quick work at the piece of fabric. Cooper remained at his father's side, "Are you mad that Jane isn't marrying Chad?"

Clint rolled his eyes at his child, the sound of his eldest's and her bridesmaid's laughter echoing down the hallway from her childhood bedroom. Clint remembered back to his daughter's boyfriend before her fiancé, a young man from a small town near Columbus, Ohio, where they both attended school. Chad had been the kind of man that Clint had envisioned his daughter with; a true country boy, with home-style family values, who would never let the house go rundown or the table without food and his wife not provided for. Jane had brought him home frequently over the two years they dated, the young man helping Clint around the house. He had grown fond of the young man, hoping that one of his visits would end in him asking for his daughter's hand. But, much to Clint's dismay, his daughter announced their breakup the same night she met her fiancé.

Clint opened the bedroom door, allowing his son to run across the hallway into the guest bedroom where his future son-in-law prepared for his wedding with his groomsmen. Clint glanced down the hallway, catching his wife's glance before she entered her daughter's bedroom, Lila at her side and Nathaniel in her arms. "Feel old yet?" he asked, his wife laughing softly.

"Not as old as you," she said, winking before entering in the room.

Clint straightened his jacket before entering the guestroom, his fellow Avengers welcoming him with warm smiles. They had grown to love his daughter as much as he did after meeting her a year ago, a few weeks after the Battle of Sokovia. Laura had invited everyone over for dinner as a thank you for keeping him safe and to celebrate his retirement. His darling wife, thinking a home cooked meal enough to thank the world's greatest heroes, bless her heart. But they all had graciously accepted her invitation, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Thor, and another guest crowding around their dining room table, the kids making their rounds to say hello to everyone, hug Natasha, and play with Thor's hair. Natasha gave the kids her full attention, baby Nathaniel wrapped in her arms, needing their love after Bruce's disappearance. Wanda looked uncomfortable in the presence of the already formed family of misfits, but entertained the children with flickers of red light from her palms. Although Clint was in presence of family and friends, his heart still felt a pull to the photograph on the mantle.

Tony had taken notice of the photograph first, "Woah, hey, Barton, who's the hot blonde in the Buckeyes uniform? Niece? Cousin? Single preferably?"

Laura look her wine glass away from her lips, "That's our daughter," she said, eliciting a chorus of laughter from those around the table. Tony nodded, muttering and apology and chuckling lightly. Laura smiled, reaching out to top off Wanda's wine glass, "That's our Miss Jane. She's our oldest. She'll be 23 in November. She's just finishing up her senior year as a Buckeye, she's going into anesthesiology. She was a cheerleader at OSU. We're very proud."

Natasha took a sip from her glass, "Is she still dating that guy? Chad, right?"

"Not anymore."

All heads in the room turned, eyes falling on the curly haired blonde that stood in the doorway. She smiled, dressed in running leggings and a OSU v neck, a duffle bag on the floor next to her. She threw her arms out, "You're throwing a party without me?"

The younger children ran to their older sister, throwing themselves at her in a shower of hugs. Laura stood, smiling and crossing the room to hug her daughter, "We didn't know you were coming home!"

Jane hugged her mom tightly, holding an arm out for her father as he came up to hug her, "I saw the news! Dad was all over it! So I figured I'd come home and make sure everyone is okay," she said, pulling away from her parents, eyes falling over the assortment of folk at her family's table, "But from the looks of it, you're all alright."

"Janie, dad bough us Disney Infinity for the Wii! Come play it with us!" Lila said, tugging on her older sister's pant leg.

Jane laughed, running her fingers through her hair, "In a little bit, sis, let me talk to Momma and Daddy first."

Laura put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, examining the light makeup under her eyes that tried to mask the puffy redness of tears, "Honey," she cooed, "No more Chad? Why?"

She smiled, squeezing the bun she had tied a portion of her hair into, "We can talk about it later. Are Uncle Phil and Uncle Nick here?"

"No, but I'll let you know you're thinking about them. Here, come meet everyone," Clint said, lifting his daughter's duffel bag and gesturing towards the table. He introduced all of them, each raising their hand and saying hello, "The purple one is Vision, he's not human, but we love him anyway,"

Jane laughed, saying hello. She scanned over the small crowd, taking in the faces of her father's partners, her eyes falling on one. Deep blue bore into electric, taking in the stubble, the jaw line, the white blond hair. "And I didn't catch your name?"

"Pietro. Pietro Maximoff."

The quick little bastard stole his daughter's heart as soon as she laid eyes upon him.

They claimed to have fallen in love during the summer while she was home from school, his daughter spending her summer nights wrapped in the arms of the little asshole that annoyed him the most, but the Avengers knew that they had fallen in love that night. Pietro's body was still riddled with the bullet holes he had acquired saving her father's life, Jane's heart broken by the hands of a boy that she thought had loved her. The Avenger's had stayed until late in the night, Jan and Pietro exchanging glances and smiles from across the table. Wanda had rolled her eyes during a quiet moment during the conversation, saying to her brother, "Stop thinking it and just say it," she exclaimed, gaining a multitude of confused looks from around the table. She turned to Jane, smiling, "My brother, he thinks you are very beautiful." Jane smiled, glancing down at her wine glass, a deep blush creeping across her cheeks.

Laura had insisted that they all spend the night when 2am rolled around, each person agreeing to retire to a guest room. But they all stood in the kitchen, silent, listening to the soft laughter and conversation as Pietro and Jane sat on the back porch, the old porch swing creaking under them. Clint was furious knowing that punk was out there romancing his daughter, but Laura's looks warned him not to interfere. So instead, he listened.

"We were together for a long time and I always had my suspicions that he wasn't faithful. It just hurt to finally catch him, you know?" he heard his daughter say, his heart sinking a little.

Pietro's thick accent mused with the chirping of crickets and croaks of frogs in the field, "Any man who is stupid enough to betray you does not deserve your company."

"You're very kid, Pietro."

"And you're very beautiful."

His daughter would tell everyone that she didn't kiss him that night. But the silence that followed their conversation and finding his daughter asleep in the navy colored hoodie the Maximoff had arrived to his home in told them all otherwise.

Now, the Maximoff stood in his home in a black tuxedo, pinning a sprig of blue hydrangea to his lapel. The wounds had healed, the boy had gotten a haircut, and he was marrying his daughter.

Steve. Why couldn't she have picked Steve. Or Vision. Or literally anyone else. Why did she have to choose that quick little bastard.

This was one thing he didn't see coming.

Laura had insisted that the wedding be at their home upon the news of their engagement, her, Wanda, Natasha and Jane sending he and Steve and Thor and Pietro out into the yard the days prior to prep it for the wedding. Pietro radiated happiness as he prepared for their wedding, beaming as he moved bales of hay for the guests to sit on and strung lights in the trees at the end of the aisle, setting up tables for the reception. The quick little asshole would race into the house, grasping Jane by the waist and throwing her onto the couch before she had time to gasp, catching her lips against his and announcing to her how many days were left before the wedding. Laura found it to be sweet, how excited this man was to marry their child, but it annoyed Clint to wits end.

Clint stepped out on the porch, watching as guests started to take their seats. It was a small ceremony, as Clint and Nick did not want to compromise the location of his family's home, consisting of only the Avengers, Maria Hill, Coulson, Pepper and Thor's Jane. He knew this had upset his daughter, hearing her teary complaints to Pietro in the nights before of how she wished for her extended family and friends to be in attendance. She always dreamed of having a bridal party and a large wedding, but understood the circumstances of who she was choosing to marry.

"The most important people will be there," Pietro told her, "And I'd marry you even if it were only the two of us, my love. We don't need an audience to love each other. Simply you and I."

Clint stood on the porch and watched Natasha take a seat beside Phil, baby Nathaniel in her arms. He knew that she wished she weren't alone tonight. She knew that she missed Bruce. He had hoped that they would see their wedding before he would see his own daughter's. Nick stood under the archway of lights and roses the men had constructed, ordaining the small ceremony. Just a simple, rustic, beautiful night for his baby girl. The sun was starting to set, the fireflies poking out of the tall grasses. In his mind, that little ponytailed girl in her overalls ran through the grasses, grasping at the flying flights with little fists.

"Mr. Barton?"

Clint turned to the thick accent that came from the doorway, Pietro standing in it, smiling shyly. Clint returned his smile, "How do you feel, kid?"

"Very excited, sir," the boy said, his smile growing and eyes glowing, "Very excited."

Clint nodded, shaking Pietro's outstretched hand. "Did you see this coming?" the boy asked.

"Absolutely not." Clint said, turning to rest his elbows against the railing. Cooper and Lila ran down the steps, Cooper in his tux and Lila in her pale blue dress. Laura came out of the house in her long floral dress, her eyes full of tears. She smiled at Pietro, touching is arm, "She looks so beautiful. You're a lucky man."

Pietro smiled at his soon-to-be mother in law, "She is always beautiful. I'm the luckiest man alive," he pulled the short brunette into his arms, "Thank you for giving her to me. You brought such a beautiful, intelligent, kind, loving woman into this world and I am so lucky to be able to call her my wife."

Laura brushed a few tears from her cheeks, smiling and nodding her tanks at Pietro, "Don't be too much longer," she said, to both the boy and her husband's turned back, "We'll be starting soon."

Pietro nodded, resting his elbows against the railing next to Hawkeye. They both stared off at the group of people in silence for a few moments, Barton unsure of what to say to his once-enemy-now-son-in-law. Pietro put his hand on the older man's shoulder, "I love her so much, Mr. Barton,"

Clint nodded, "We do too."

"I don't deserve her," the young an confessed, "I have done so much bad in this world and she is so pure and full of good. She is truly a better person than me."

"I'll say," the Avenger muttered.

"I only hope that I'll be able to provide for her in the same way that you have."

Clint stiffened at the boy's words, twisting his wedding ring. Wanda came out onto the porch, lovely in sleeveless deep red dress and heels. Her eyes were full of tears like Laura's when she approached her twin, holding her hand out to him, "It's time."

Pietro followed his sister down the porch steps, shaking hands with the men in attendance as he made his way to the altar, standing beside Nick. Clint watched the boy embrace his sister and smile. Clint felt his own cheeks go wet with tears. "You take care of my little girl," he said, hoping his words would find the boy, "You just take care of her."

"Daddy?"

Clint turned, his tears catching in his throat when he caught sight of his daughter. She was so beautiful. Breathtaking. His baby girl in a strapless white dress, all lace and silk. Her face all done up in shades of pink and gold and her curls pulled into a sweet updo. She was so beautiful and grownup. She smiled at him, "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"You're not my little girl anymore, Cupcake," he said, a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall, "You look so beautiful." He had fought aliens, a god, a robot, and been in a city lifted above the group, but he hadn't cried until this moment. Joy and pride swelled in his chest as he looked upon her, but he only saw the little girl chasing fireflies.

Jane smiled at her father, pulling him into a tight hug, "I'll always be your little girl, Daddy," she said, brushing the tears from his cheeks, "Always."

Clint smiled, holding his arm out to his daughter, the bride readjusting her hydrangea bouquet as she took her dad's arm. He patted her arm, smiling at her as they made their way down the steps and towards the next chapter of her life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, "I mean, you've only been together a year. Don't feel like you have to do this, Cupcake."

Jane looked up at her father, "Daddy. I'm sure. I love him."

"Yeah, but 'Maximoff'; what kind of a last name is that? 'Maximoff?'"

"It's my last name, Daddy."

Nick Fury smiled widely as his agent and his daughter came to a halt at the end of the aisle, Pietro's back turned to his bride. Natasha's head turned, Laura turning to look at her daughter as well, both women a puddle of tears. "Please stand," Nick said, the small group coming to their feet and turning to smile at the bride. Wanda squeezed Vision's hand, her hand on her chest as she beamed with tear filled eyes at her future sister in law. Jane and Pepper smiled at the girl, the boys nodding and smiling at Clint.

"Don't let me fall."

"I would never let you fall, Cupcake."

Some Adele song Clint didn't recognize started to play, and he took his first step to give away his baby.

" _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole is on your case,"_

Pietro turned, catching the first glimpse of his bride. The boy's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes welling up with tears as he watched her walk towards him, eliciting a chorus of "aws" from the group. He moved his hand away from his mouth, beaming at his bride, "You're so beautiful. So beautiful,"

The young bride smiled as well, trying to hold back her own tears, but the sight of her husband warmed her heart. Clint felt his own heart sink with each step they took towards his daughter's soon-to-be husband.

 _She is all grown up now._

 _She doesn't need you anymore._

Clint took the final step, his daughter turning and capturing him in a hug, finally letting go of the joyous tears she had been holding back. "I love you so much, Daddy."

Clint hugged her back tightly, "I love you so much too, baby,"

"I'll be okay," she whispered, "I'm your little girl."

Clint smiled, kissing her forehead, "Damn right you are."

The two stood side to side again, Nick smiling at his agent, "And who is here to give away this beautiful young lady?"

"Her family," Clint said, looking around at the group of super humans, agents, and assassins, "All of us."

Nick nodded, reaching forward to shake his hand, "Congratulations, Barton. It gets easier after the first one."

Clint chucked, brushing the tears off of his face, "Oh we'll see about that."

Nick turned to the young girl that he had the pleasure of watching grow, smiling widely, "Girl, are you ready for this?"

Jane giggled, "I'm so ready,"

"Then let's get this damn thing started already," he said, laughter rippling through the small group, Nick chuckling, "C'mon now, join hands. Everyone sit down."

Jane handed the bundle of flowers to her father, who took a step to the side to join his wife, squeezing her hand tightly as the blonde boy took his daughter's hands. The two whispered back and forth between tears, sharing a smile that Clint remembered sharing with Laura on their wedding day. "They wrote their own vows, so I'm going to let them talk," Nick said, taking a step back.

Pietro smiled, taking a breath to steady his tears before he began. "Jane," he started, his voice faltering as the tears started t flow again. She reached up, smiling and brushing the tears from his cheeks, "I never thought the day would come where someone so pure would come into my life. And with you, ou have brought so much happiness to my life and I will never make you understand how thankful I am for that. I promise to love you, to cherish you, to never take your love for granted. I promise to protect you and to make sure that you never fell empty, unloved, or scared. I promise that no matter where I am in this world, that when you call, I will always come running to you."

Clint watched the tears trickle down his daughter's face as she pressed her forehead to Pietro's, the boy pressing his lips to her forehead and tightening his grip around her fingers. He grasped his wife's hand, Steve reaching over to pat him on the back, Thor reaching forward and grasping his shoulders.

"Still worried?" Tony whispered.

Clint shook his head, "Out of all of the guys in the freaking world, she just had to pick him, didn't she?"

Tony chuckled, leaning back and taking Pepper's hand as the girl launched into her own tear filled vows. Clint smiled at his daughter and the boy.

 _She would be okay. She would be loved._

 _The quick little bastard loved her._

He didn't see it coming, but he was happy it did.


	2. Like The Ocean

He had always tried to make the best of what they had. After Helen died, it became just that much harder to be a dad. He was alone with a brand new baby girl and no help. Of course they had known the risks of the pregnancy, the complications it could cause and the percentages, but his darling wife already had loved their Elizabeth so much that she demanded of him that if it came down to it, he needed to let her go. He wasn't ready; how could anyone ever be ready? He was alone, heartbroken, and with a new baby girl who stole his heart as soon as she came screaming into the world.

So he made the best of what they had. His job made it increasingly hard. Missions sent him all over the globe, ripping him from the important moments and robbing him the opportunity to watch his daughter grow. Fury was sensitive to it, and tried hard to keep him home as much as he could. But Phil was such an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick needed him, but his Lizzy needed him, too. So he'd pack his bags. He'd kiss her forehead. He'd tell her that he was coming home soon. As she got older, she missed him more. It always broke his heart; getting the call as he walked her to school and having to crouch down to tell her that daddy had to go, seeing the disappointment in her little face. Having to creep into her bedroom in the middle of the night to tell her that he had to leave. "How many sleeps?" she would ask. Phil would try to give her a number, hoping that he could honor it.

"I love you like the ocean," he'd tell her, brushing her whispy bangs out of her face. She'd smile and whisper it back, crashing against his chest and wrapping her little arms around his neck. She looked just like Helen, the caramel colored hair and bright eyes. He'd kiss her face and tuck her back in, tucking the plush Super Solider back into her arms, "Take good care of her for me, won't you Cap?" he'd say, the little girl giggling as she wrapped her arms around the Captain America doll. Little did he know that the boy from Brooklyn would take care of her in the years to come as well.

They had always had the Captain, Phil sharing his love for Steve Rogers with his daughter. The hunt for the cards, the trips to the museums, the pints of ice cream shared over History Channel specials; as old as she got and as big as she grew, the excitement was always there. She grew into a beautiful young woman, reminding him of Helen more and more every day. She was brilliant and bright, stubborn and headstrong. She had the biggest heart for the littlest of girls, taking after her mother's lack of height into her adult years. She was fierce, though. Phil still remembered the day her school had called him and forced him to leave headquarters. Fury had been absolutely furious, but as a man with two children of his own, understood when Phil had to leave to pick up his then 8 year old daughter. He fumed the entire drive to the private school she attended, bouncing back and forth from anger to disappointment and back again. He had stormed into the front office, the secretary leading him to the dean's office. She sat there in her uniform, tissues pressed against her bloody nose, eyes on her shoes. He crossed his arms, Elizabeth not meeting his glare. The dean informed him that she would have to go home for the remainder of the day and not return the nest day as well, Phil annoyed by the thought of having to hire a babysitter or take her to headquarters with him. They walked to the car in silence, Elizabeth keeping her eyes down as Phil watched her through the rearview mirror.

"I didn't raise a fighter, young lady," he said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she said, her voice quiet and embarrassed.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

She looked up, fat tears rolling down her freckled cheeks as she caught his eye in the mirror. His heart softened, the anger starting to roll away. She was his baby after all. "Captain Rogers didn't like bullies, daddy. He wouldn't have wanted Joey to pull her hair either. He was mean and it wasn't okay."

Phil was never ready for her to grow up, let alone meet someone who would love his baby as much as he did. Sending her away to college had been hard enough, but helping her move into her apartment that she shared with another man was even harder. But, by God, was he thankful for whom that man was.

Elizabeth had gone off to school to become a nurse. She had always wanted to help others, always fighting other people's battles and making sure others hearts were whole before worrying about her own. She chose oncology. "I want to make sure that other little girls get to meet their moms," she had told him, "It's what she would have wanted." Her heart was always sure pure, leaving Phil in tears as he watched his baby grow, his heart swelling with pride as he told Fury and Clint about the beautiful things his daughter did for others. She always stood up for those who couldn't stand on their own, and because of that, he was always proud.

Loki's scepter had pierced his aorta, doing a multitude of damages to his body. The recovery was long and painful, leaving him in a hospital bed for many months to follow. Visitors would come every once in a while, Audrey, his cellist girlfriend, coming to visit when she could. Elizabeth came everyday on her lunch break, sneaking in candies and snacks that he wasn't supposed have in to his room in the pockets of her scrubs. Her wing was right below his, Nick making sure that he was in the same hospital as Elizabeth. She'd come in, pull the courtesy curtain over, pour a bag of Skittles into a Dixie cup and dropped them into her dad's hand while they laughed and talked. He was her favorite part of her day, and she was his. The surgeries had left him weak; talking for too long left him with headaches and after the nurses came in to change his wound-vac or administer his medications, he was too exhausted to visit. She would clean up her lunch, and kiss her father's forehead. "I love you like the ocean, dad," she'd say, and return to work.

Except on one Tuesday afternoon when she stepped into his room, Phil wasn't alone. He sat to her father's right, smiling softly at the man as they talked, patient with the healing man as Phil found the energy for each word. Phil had smiled at his daughter as she walked in, motioning excitedly for her to come to the opposite side of the bed from the stranger. She came to her father's side, taking the hand he held out for her. "Captain Rogers,"

"Steve," the man corrected politely."

"Steve," Phil offered him an apologetic smile; "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Elizabeth."

The Super Solider offered her a dazzling smile, "Hi, I'm-."

"Steve Rogers," she said, the excitement she had shared with her father emanating through the room, "I know who you are. I, um, slept with a little stuffed you when I was little."

Steve had laughed, "Knowing your old man, it doesn't shock me all that much."

Now Phil sat in the empty party room of Stark Tower, the linen covered tables done up in hues of navy blue, gold, and deep red, fingering a worn piece of lined paper. Candles flickered across tabletops, the glow of the New York City moon on snowflakes illuminating the already glowing room. The room was quiet, with the exception of Tony's voice echoing from the other room as he gave instructions to fellow Avengers. Phil tucked the paper into his jacket pocket, smoothing the dark fabric of his suit. In a few short hours, that man whose apartment he moved his baby into was going to take her forever. She wasn't going to need him anymore. She was finally going to outgrow him. He knew that somewhere Helen was watching. Tears had been shed prior to the festivities, Elizabeth heartbroken that her mom wasn't there to share in her special day. He had done his best to subdue the tears, but as he had learned over the years, there were some days were he just couldn't be her mom, too. He watched through open doorways into another open room where the men who fought to save the world worked in dress shirts and suspenders, counting chairs and making sure the rows of candles lining the aisle were straight. They all loved his daughter as much as he did, treating her like a little sister. Barnes and Wilson loved her from the first moment they met her, teasing her relentlessly and protecting her like older brothers. She was the only thing they could ever agree on. The men disappeared, leaving the room to finish preparing for the ceremony. Phil stood, walking into the room they had just completed. He took in the white chairs, the floral arrangements, the candles, the photographs of his daughter and soon-to-be son placed on each chair; the itinerary of the night neatly printed in a glossy scroll. He never would have thought that he would call Steve Rogers his son-in-law.

He stared at the glossy photograph; the eternalized moment of his daughter's engagement in black and white. Steve knew how much she loved baseball, Phil introducing her to the sport when she was just a little girl. They had spent so many days together watching the Yankees play, sharing a bag of peanuts and hoping that a foul ball would come their way. They shared that for years and years, Elizabeth even coming home from college to sit in the stands with him. She and Steve went on to share that as well. She had become a celebrity over night when the press caught a glimpse of them together at a game, their first date made even more awkward as cameras flashed and documented their every move. Phil knew she wasn't fond of it, but couldn't hide his amusement the next morning when he passed a gossip news channel while surfing the hospital television, his baby's laughter and wide smile caught on camera, Steve's eyes on her and a wide grin plastered across his face. He knew the look when he saw it, and recognized it the next day when Steve showed up at the hospital with stargazer lilies in hand. They were her favorites. He knew the look and even though it filled his heart with joy when he saw Steve hug his daughter, careful to kiss her cheek after making sure it was alright by her first, he feared what was to come. He stared at the photograph, the same smiles accompanied by tears as they stood at the pitcher's mound, Elizabeth's hand over her mouth as Captain America held the other, sliding on her mother's engagement ring.

"Agent Coulson,"

Phil turned to face the man twice his age, his daughter's fiancé standing behind him in a navy blue suit, boutonniere in hand. "I, um, was never very good at putting these things on." He said, holding the rose and pin out to his future father in law. Phil chuckled, taking the flower and pinning in it to the much taller man's lapel.

"Neither was I," he said, both men laughing.

Phil took a step back, reaching up and grasping the Avenger's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze, patting it before turning to face the front of the room. Steve stood next to him, eyes fixed on the windows above the alter, watching the snow blow in the wind. Guests started to flood into the room, taking their seats, the room buzzing with excitement. "Elizabeth told me that it snowed on your wedding day," Steve said softly.

Phil nodded, eyes following the snow, "Her mom would have loved to be here," he said, shaking his head, "I doubt she'd even believe that Lizzy is marrying you."

Steve smiling, shifting his feet, "I want to thank you, Agent Coulson,"

"Phil."

" _Phil,_ " Steve corrected, "I want to thank you for allowing me to love her. Elizabeth is a stand up gal and I'm so lucky to have found her. She could have any guy she wants, and she chose me, some kid from Brooklyn, and I am so thankful for that."

Phil nodded, offering him a smile and Steve squeezed his shoulder, patting the man on the back before turning to great their guests. Phil welcomed family members, accepting hugs and handshakes and congratulations. The bridal party took their places in the walking formation; Bucky and Olivia, Elizabeth's childhood best friend, leading as the best man and maid of honor, followed by the remaining members of the Avengers. Phil made his way towards the end of the procession, Clint's daughter taking the position of flower girl and one of Elizabeth's friend's sons acting as their ring bearer. Excitement buzzed through the room, each one of the men reaching out to shake Phil's hand. Bucky looked as if he were going to burst, waiting years and years for the chance to see his best friend's wedding. Now, after many years of watching the couple fall in love, it was time.

She was standing behind a curtain, out of Steve's sight. He had been adamant that they didn't see each other during the day of the wedding, wanting to honor every tradition that they could. The Super Solider hadn't thought that this day would come for him and had tried his hardest to make it as special as he could for Elizabeth. Phil had watched the hero that he held so close to his heart and taught his daughter to love fall in love with his daughter in return. Steve started to come around more and more after that first Yankees game. He never came empty handed to pick Lizzy up for a date, her apartment rivaling a florist during the first few months. Lizzy would go to Phil's apartment every Saturday for dinner, a movie, and a cup of coffee and soon enough, the Super Solider Phil idolized as a child occupied a seat at his kitchen table as well. The 98 year old loved his 25 year old daughter like they were teenagers, sneaking kisses under boardwalks and walking her to her door every night. It didn't take long before they were walking to his door instead, Elizabeth finding every reason not to leave Steve's arms and the warmth of his bed. After eight months, Phil helped her carry boxes of her things into Captain America's home.

Phil stepped behind the curtain, eyes brimming with tears and face stretching into a smile when he saw her. Lace fell just off her shoulders, leaving her delicate shoulders and collarbones exposed and sleeves ending at her wrists, just like Helen's gown. The sweetheart neckline, the full skirt, the simple, elegant way her hair was pulled up; an image of her mother. She smiled at her father, lips painted red and eyes painted shades of gold. Phil took his baby in his arms, squeezing her tight and telling her how beautiful she was. "I love you like the ocean, dad," she said, trying her hardest not to let her own tears fall, "I wish mom could have been here."

Phil took her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, "I do too, pumpkin."

Before long, it was their turn to walk. Phil offered his daughter his arm, giving hers a squeeze when she took it. They took the first step, Helen's wedding picture bouncing from the ribbon tied around the red rose bouquet Elizabeth carried. Music from Steve's time filled the room, the wedding guests standing and turning to catch a glimpse of the bride. Steve was faced away from where she was to enter the room, Bucky watching over his shoulder, a grin plastered to his face. "You know, dad," she said, "Out of all of our walks, this has to be my favorite."

Tears welled in the eyes of both parties as they made their way towards her future. Phil nodded at family, Elizabeth smiling widely. Bucky squeezed his best friend's shoulder, Steve turning to catch his first glimpse of his wife. The guests let out an audible ' _aww_ ' when Steve saw her, the Captain's hands covering his mouth as his own tears threatened to fall, bending slightly at the knees before straightening up again. Bucky offered his hand, Steve shaking his pal's hand before pulling him into a quick hug as she made his way towards him. _"My god, you're so beautiful,"_ he said, Elizabeth smiling widely.

And then they stopped. That was all of it. Every year he spent taking care of her, gone. She didn't need him anymore. Phil took his daughter in his arms once more, holding her a little longer. She wrapped her arms around him, Phil kissing her head before turning towards Steve, offering him his hand. Steve shook his hand, Phil offering him a smile, "Take good care of her for me, won't you Cap?"

* * *

The reception was as lively as any other one of Tony's parties, buzzing with laughter and excitement for the new bride and groom. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers sat in the front of the room, the bridal party sitting with and around them. Elizabeth's hair was now down, Steve's tie loosened, the couple sitting close to each other, exchanging smiles and kisses as they ate in the company of their family and friends. Bucky tapped his finger against his glass, vibranium clinging against the crystal champagne flute. The party's volume ceased, eyes turning towards the best man. Olivia had given her speech earlier, a little tipsy, but radiating love and happiness for her best friend as she recalled stories of their lifelong friendship and of meeting Steve, wishing the new couple a happy life together. Bucky spoke highly of Steve, poking fun where he could and sharing sincerities. He told of how he met Elizabeth, after Steve brought him back to New York after their brief time in Wakanda, where the couple welcomed him into their home and Elizabeth accepted him with the same love and understanding that Steve had as he regained his life and identity. He raised his glass, toasting the couple before returning to his seat next to Steve, the two sharing a hug before he leaned over to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. Phil stood, taking the microphone from the ex-Winter Solider, giving his daughter's hand a squeeze before turning to speak. Phil looked out among those in attendance; Tony and Pepper sitting with his parents and Fury with his wife, Bruce and Natasha seated with Clint and Laura, their children playing with each other quietly at the table. They had all expected to see Banner and Romanoff's wedding before anyone else's. Clint's oldest sat at the table next to her parents', her hand wrapped around her husband's, his twin and her inhuman lover sitting with them . Pietro lifted a glass of wine to his lips, Jane smiling up at him. Their wedding had come quickly. Jane and Elizabeth had grown up together, both girls devastated that Elizabeth wasn't able to be a part of her wedding. The two had made up for it, Jane sporting a deep red bridesmaid gown. Thor and his Jane sat with the young couples, Thor nodding at Phil, a smile gracing his own face.

"It may come as a shock to some that I grew up with a love for Captain America," Phil said, eliciting a small wave of laughter, "So when the birth of my daughter came, I did my best to share that with her the best I could. I always tried to do the best that I could, being a father to Elizabeth. I tried to teach her everything I knew about being a good person, but found her teaching me more than I could ever teach her." He caught his daughter's eye, her smile encouraging her to continue.

"I gave my life to protecting others and found that sometimes interrupted my time with Elizabeth, but that little girl taught me more about patience and understanding than any adult I've ever met. When you have kids, everyone wants to tell you about what your kids will learn from you, but no one talk about what we learn from our kids. Lizzy, you taught me how to love, and to care for something bigger than myself. You taught me the true meaning of bravery. You taught me that it wasn't about catching bad guys and saving the day, but having the courage to stand up for others and doing what is right, even if you're the only one who thinks so." Tears trailed down his daughter's cheeks, her arms wrapped around Steve's arm and her head resting against his shoulder, her eyes fixated on her father.

"I remember when you were eight, and I watched you become the person I admired for so many years. I got called into your school because you, my little midget, got into a fist fight and knocked some punk's front teeth about because he pulled Oliva's hair. You stood up, told him to leave your friend alone, and when he pushed you, you knocked the little shit's front teeth out, "he chuckled, laughter echoing through the room. He looked over at his daughter, Steve laughing at his wife as she held her hand in her hands, laughing and looking at her dad, face wet with tears, "I remember asking you why and you told me that "Captain Rogers didn't like bullies, and that he wouldn't let anyone be mean to his friends"."

Steve wrapped an arm around his wife chuckling and shaking his head and he kissed his wife's temple, "You knocked a kid's teeth out?"

"Oh, yeah. He swallowed them."

Phil chuckled, "I remember being so damn proud of you and so thankful that Captain America helped to shape my little girl and now, I get the absolute pleasure of watching him continue to shape you every day. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect Captain Steve Rogers to become a part of my family, let alone my son. I like to believe that my daughter loved you for years before she met you, and it sounds as creepy out loud as it does in my head, but I feel so blessed to know that you will protect and love her as you two grow together. Your mom would be so proud of you, Lizzy. So proud of the woman you've become, and so proud of the man you chose and the son she gained. Your mom," he said, pulling the paper from his jacket and unfolding it, "Left this for you when she died, and made me promise to read it on your wedding day. She didn't want today to pass without you knowing just how much she loved you."

Elizabeth covered her mouth, leaning into Steve again, who wrapped her arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze, kissing her head and wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"'My Lizzy,' she wrote, 'You have brought so much happiness and love to our lives. You have made our family complete, and today as you go on to start your own family and become a part of another, I hope you know how proud your father and I are of everything you have accomplished in your life and the incredible woman you have become. I have loved you with every piece of me, and I hope that you have found a man you loves every piece of you. I hope you have found a man who falls in love with you every morning, who loves how you brush your teeth or how you dance while you cook dinner. I hope you find a man who loves you through the ups and downs, who lays awake with you at night when you can't sleep, who celebrates in your successes, cries with you in your defeats, and knows exactly what kind of ice cream you need after a bad day. Never let him go a day without knowing he is loved. Find new ways in which to share yourself with him and let your love grow. I have been wrong plenty of times in my relationship with your father, but every time I took an opportunity to learn something new; whether it be about him or myself. Tell your husband how much you love him, as often as you can. Be fun, be real. Appreciate him for the man he is and man he will become, and for the woman he makes you."

"I hope you have the wedding you've always dreamed of, and it pains me to know that I won't be there, but know I am there with you, holding your hand as your father gives you away. I hope you have a life beyond your wildest expectations, and that your husband is always your anchor, your shade from the sun, your warm drink on a cold day, and your sunshine after every storm. May this day be a start of a new life filled with compassion and warmth, passion and vigor, and all the love that you deserve. You have brought me more joy than I ever imagined possible, and I wish the same joy for you and your new family. I wish you and your new husband good health, experiences that take you around the world, and the love that makes you want to come back home. I hope you remember every day where you come from, but also dream of where you're going. Remember that you are a Coulson, but never forgot to love and cherish the man you stole your heart. I hope your love is as deep and unending as the ocean. And if it snows on your wedding day, know that is me with you."

* * *

Hello all,

I've decided to continue this and write a series of one shots for each of the Avengers on their daughter's wedding day. I'm going to try and update weekly. Thank you so much for reading and following Father of the Bride and, as always, please review!

Always,

DCAGP


End file.
